


The sky is sparkling

by Bronze_blade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_blade/pseuds/Bronze_blade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art inspired by  pennypaperbrain's "Piter Raw".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sky is sparkling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Piter Raw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778428) by [pennypaperbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennypaperbrain/pseuds/pennypaperbrain). 



> And we know it will continue for years  
> That the man who is loved by fate  
> Lives according to other laws  
> And the date of his death won't be late  
> He can't remember the words YES and NO  
> He remembers neither ranks nor names  
> He can reach the far-away stars  
> Not concerning it to be a dream  
> And to fall down dead-burnt  
> by heat of the star which  
> we call Sun

[](http://fastpic.ru)


End file.
